The Truth Hurts
by Kaylerx3
Summary: Amu helps others, but who will help her? Are Tadase and her dating, friends, or is their something more... brutal going on, and will Ikuto be able to stop it? Amuto fan PLEASE READ FOR A READ BACK.
1. Duty Calls

Amu's POV

Another day another dollar I thought sadly. "Brighen up Amu, your with me." Tadase said as he smiled with both his mouth and big blue eyes. " I know, it's just. I like helping people and this music critic job doesn't count." I stated as I twisted my waist long wavy pink hair. " Well think about it as helping someone complete their dreams." Tadase said taking my fingers out of my hair. A cute habit he had said once. With a sigh I pulled my hand away. " Yah. Well, what about the people we turn down? It seems like we turn down more people than promote." I mumbled as I looked out the car window.

We had just arrived outside of the easter building. I have had this job for the past 3 years, ever since I was 15 and Tadase was 16. No matter how many times I promotted or let someone down it never got any easier. Automatically I reached for my amulet heart neclace rubbing it as I stared at the huge building before me. As I turned back to see if Tadase had paid the cab driver my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked. " Amu! Is Ami there?" my mother asked. "No, it's work, why would she be? I never do bring her." I asked angrily. I needed to move out and soon. " Ami said she was going with you!" my mother yelled on the phone. "My poor Ami. She's only 4" I heard my dad crying beside her. Fixing my white blouse and black and white stripped skirt suit I asked. " What's wrong?" " Well Amu, Ami had said she was going with you and since your going to see her favorite singer Utau. We just assumed you had taken her and well... shes gone" my mom said through the phone in a rush. Tears highly noticable in her voice. " I'll find her" I said as I hung up the phone. I knew where she was at this very moment.

"What floor?" I asked Tadase as he pushed button 3. He wore a form fitting pair of blue jeans, loafers, and a navy blazer. I shook my leg in frustration .I mean what if I was wrong? Tadase wrapped his arm around my waist in comfort, but as soon as the elevator door opened he removed it. I listened for the sound of an angelic voice. Tadase and I found the source of the voice belonged to Utah. Our newest client. The glass was one way so we saw her, but she couldn't see us.

"A shadow of desire squirms in the town  
It wanders in the guise of an angel  
It holds the shards of love without a place to go  
In it's arms as if it treasures them

As you fall asleep, are you somewhere also  
Having a happy dream?  
Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep.

Don't look at me, don't catch me.  
I'm a butterfly who got lost.  
I sing freely with these wings no one can see.  
They're hiding in your heart.

…...

Don't look at me, don't catch me.  
I'm a butterfly who got lost.  
I sing freely with these wings no one can

Don't look at me, don't catch me."

I soaked up her lyrics. It was as if she was wrote the song just for me.

She seem surprised by the claps that she heard once she emerged from behind the booth. " Thanks." she said energeticly as she shook are hands. " I am pretty sure Tadase and I agree that you would make a wonderful asset to the music world." I said as brightly as I could. Ami wasn't here. " Tadase would you mind finoshing things up here?" I asked not waitng for an answer as I left the room.


	2. What's lost has been Found

Chapter 2

* * *

**Once outside I fell to the floor in a heap. How, how did this happen. If I would have taken her with me none of this stuff would have happened. Punishing myself I began to imagine all the horrible things that could happen to her in theis cruel world. But the sound of a violin broke me out of my depression. It was so sad yet so clear and soothing. I followed the sound around the hall but suddenly, it stopped. A voice soon followed it singing. A Familiar one.**

_…..._

_So what are you gonna sing? What do you believe in?_

_Hesitation will turn you into garbage _

_So shake free from everything else in this distorted night sky _

_Oh black diamond, black diamond_

_"So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek?" _

_Those hands that have been gathering some glitter _

_They were scraping everything from this twisted night sky _

_Oh black diamond, black diamond._

**AMI! The name slashed across my brain as I raced around corners and bends until I came to a corner. A corner where my sister sat. Being praised by a blue haired man.**

Ikuto POV

* * *

**" Good job Ami! Keep practicing and one day you will be as good as my big sister."**** I told the pigtailed toddler. **

**" YEWSH" Ami said hugging me before she said "Ohhs noes" as she pointed to a pink haired lady before us.**

**"May I help you?" I asked in a monotone. She seemed taken back by the way I was talking to her, but she recovered quickly.**

** " I believe you have something of mine." she stated on hand reaching out for Ami the other on her hip. The little girl next to me slumped off the couch and hugged the leg of the woman in a skirt. **

**" Amu" she said, but the woman I now knew was Amu ignored her.**** " Amu-chan are you mad at me?" Ami asked worried she lost this womans love.**

** " Yes" Amu said harshly.**

**Standing from my place on the couch I walked over to them. " Well, maybe you should watch you daughter better" I said grabbing Ami's hand.**

** " She's my sister and not my reposiblity. I wasn't the one who let her out of the house without being sure she was safe first. It was my empty headed parents. BUT I am making shure she isn't sitting with an 21 year old man." she said as she pushed Ami behing her. **

**" I'm 19 fyi, and I believe you are promoting my sister." I said smugly moving my blue hair out of my onix colored eyes before turning away. **

**"I am 17 you guessed right" she said until she noticed I had dismissed her. Shaking her head she turned towards her little sister and murmered something along the lines of never again to her. That was when I saw worry, sorrow, and relief pass in her eyes. She had been cared.**

Tadase POV

* * *

**"Amu what were you thinking, leaving me there with a client alone! What is wrong with you! I had to ask her where to find you. And even then I still got lost!" I said grabbing a hold of Amu's arm. **

**" I had to find my sister. I'm sorry, but she is more important than work." Amu said being sarcastic with the I'm sorry. **

**I was about to say something back when I saw little Ami hide behing a man. That man was Ikuto. "We are leaving now." I said stirctly as I grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her behind me towards the elevator. She pulled her hand away from me and when I turned around she flinched. I could not be by.. him now. With a discusted look I headed to the elevator alone.**

Ami's POV.

* * *

**"Bye kitty." I sais as my shissy lift me up and bring me in elivtor. I saw that Volin man watched us as we went dwn.**


	3. Should I keep writting chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Ikutos POV

* * *

**That big headed no good prince Tadase. Was he with her? She could do so much better. The world could do so much better without him. And the way he looked at her. I could spit. It was like he owned her. I have to make sure she's alright, I thought. Then I began taking the stairs to the main lobby 4 at a time. I have long legs. Just saying.**

Should I continue?


	4. The Reunion

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Tadase POV

* * *

** She followed me down the stairs. As I knew she would. I mean I made an excellent point if I do say so myself. I walked out the lobby's rotating doors into the highly polluted city. I felt my pocket shake, looks like my "future self" would be waking up soon. As I pull out my cell to call a taxi I hear Amu yelling how shes sorry. Well, she will have to make up for it bigtime.**

** By the time I finally decided to talk to her the taxi had arrived. "You little witch!" I yelled fed up with her sorry excuses. " It's one thing to look for your sister. I understand that, but you couldn't have told me that?" I screamed "and don't even get me started about that Ikuto." I yelled smacking the cab for good measure.**

** "Go inside Ami" Amu said as her sister scurried into the back seat.**

Amu's POV

* * *

** "I never knew you and that blue haired guy knew each other. Maybe things would have gone diffrently." I said honestly, resting my hand on his shoulder. " Oh we, know each other alright" Tadase said moving my hand. " WE know more about each other than I would like. "Meaning?" I ask.**

** I know most of Tadase friends. I mean, we grew up together. Something big must have happened between you the too. " Look you know you can tell me anything right." I reminded him curiously. " Ya, maybe later." he said urging me toward the taxi.**

Ikuto's POV

* * *

** I saw Amu heading into the taxi and I didnt want to take any chances.**

** "Wait" I yelled out. Jumping over a baby stroller. I saw Amu's eyes widen. She had no idea I had a character like her. Or that I have the key. But who has the heart?**

** "Do not get into that cab" I said through gritted teeth. **

** "Why not?" Amu asked tilting her head in a quite adorable way.**

** "Let's not start something." Tadase said stepping infront of the pink haired girl.**

** "No, lets" I said stepping up to the kiddy king. Towering a full 4 inches over him.**

** "Look, I dont know what this is about but I'll catch a cab" Amu said as she took her sisters arm and ran.**

** Smart girl I thought, as I watched her run.**


	5. Reality

Chapter 5

" Amu chan. Ami wants home" my little sister said reaching up for me to carry her. " Ami would not be walking if she didn't run away." I said scolding my little sister for the 100th time. If she was my child she would be beat already. " Amuuuuu Amii hungrrryy. Hunggryy!" My little sister moaned causing people at the park to look at us. " No Ami. Home. Now. I" I whispered ferociously pulling the wailing toddler along. She was making so much noise I thought someone would call the police. With a sigh I payed for two ice cream and sat Ami down on a park bench. Her little hand reaching out for the ice cream. " Wait." I said trying to juggle my phone to tell my parents the brat was found, my money, wallet, and 2 ice cream. " Ami wants it now. Ami wants it now." My sister began shouting. Tired, angry and upset I slapped her. " Am..Am..Amuuuu!" she screamed cry. Leaning my face towards her's I whispered through clenched teeth " I'f you do not shut your mouth I am throwing this ice cream in the duck pond." With a hmp Ami took her ice cream and began eating it. Humming happily to herself. Leaning back on the bench I closed my eyes.

* * *

Ikutos POV

Walkin around licking my ice cream with my tounge I heard a familiar humming. It sounded sorta like Ami. Did that little girl run away again. I followed the sorce of the hummin to a bench where to pink headed girls sat. I went to reach out to touch the oldest but ami slapped my hand away. She put her finger to her mouth to say shh and made the sleeping sign. Nodding I sat down on the grass next to her and decided to play a handgame until her sister woke up. That was until Kiddy King came along.

" How did you find us?" I asked upset. " GPS" he said starkly showing me his phone. " You track her? What the Hell? You dont own her." I told Tadasese. " I beg to differ" he said placing a kiss on Amu's lips hard enough to wak her. " ahh!" She sreamed falling off the bench onto her chest. " Owww" she said wipping dirty off her blouse. " I could massage them if you want?" Tadaese offered looking at me. " umm, no.. I just need to get Ami home." She said scratching her head confused. " I already called your parents I'll walk ami to the car" Kiddy king offered way to sweetly.

* * *

Amu POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked Ikuto. " Watching over your sister obviously." he replied making me feel stupid. " I know that, I meant why?" I corrected. " So she doesn't get kidnaped, raped, stolen,hurt ect.?" he said turning away from me. " Where are you going?" I called out to him. " Away" he replied become a shadow with the trees. Before I could think about if I would see him again I ran right into Tadaese.

* * *

Tadaese POV

Amu smiled at me with those plump lips of her's. Shaking the though out of my head I pulled her hand and led her deep into the trees. " Tad.. you hurting me" she said quietly. Ohh was I aware. Once sheilded by darkness I turned around and back handed her then pushed her against a tree. Shocked she stood their holding her cheek. " You little bitch!" I said punch the tree bark right next to her face making her flinch. " Don't you ever fucking leave me alone again, got that?" I asked She nodded tears flowing down her face. She should know this situation before. " If it wasn't bad enough that you left me, you left me to be a hoe to Ikuto!" I shouted in her face. " It wasn't like that I needed..." Amu said, but I cut her off. " To find your sister cut the bullshit, I could have helped. How long have you been sleeping with the guy?" I asked furicous. " I haven't ever. I swear" she said looking at the ground. " You cheating little hoe." I said grabbing her face in my hands. " We never dat" Amu began, but I stopped her by forcefuly kissing her mouth. Tasting the blood I left in their from earlier. Moaning at the taste. I pushed her farther against the tree as her hadms found my chest to push me off or pull me closer I will never know. Cause at that moment I heard footsteps and with one last look I said " remember who I am." and walked away leaving her weeping in a ball at the base of a wilow.


	6. Random

Chapter 6

Ikuto's POV

I had a feeling a feeling that I forgot something so I retreated my steps when I heard crying. Slowly I apporched a tree and saw Amu sitting at the base of it. " What wrong Amu?" I asked worried. " Ta.. " she wimpered. I carresed her head until her breath slowed. It was then that I realised she was sleeping. Without thinking I picked her up and decided to bring her my my apartment.


	7. Helping Hand

ChPTER 7 Helping Hand

I woke up in a bed. Not mine, but a bed. Turning over I inhaled the smell of the ocean. Opening my eyes I saw blue hair in front of me. Frightned I fell of the bed waking the sleeping Ikuto. " Sleeping Beauty likes the floor?" Ikuto joked. I rolled my eyes only to notice that I was wearing his shirt. " What happened last night!?" I questioned standing up quickly. " Nothing you didn't want" Ikuto said winking climbing out the bed in his boxers. My mouth formed an O. " Did we?" I questioned." Ikuto laughed heavly. "Ughhh" I said frustrated. "I'm taking a shower" I yelled as I threw my hands in the air.

I came out of the shower in Ikuto's black tank top. My pink hair wavy and caressing down my back. The smell of bacon and eggs brought me downstairs. "What smells so good?" I asked sitting in a stool. "What looks so good." Ikuto counters back handing me a plate. Boy what a flirt I thought as I began to eat. Ikuto leaned over the table. "You have beautiful gold eyes." he says. " mhhm" I mumble back savoring these light eggs. "Their the same pretty golden color as the sun" he adds. I hear him, but i'm to focused on this amazing meal. Where did he learn to cook like this? " Will you stop making love to my food and listen?" he asked annoyed. Instead of replying I took a bite of my bacon. " So what happened yesterday..." Ikuto began. I choked on my food.

* * *

Ikutos POV

" Look, I want to know if what I saw was right. I can help, if you want. I know it's hard, but I know Tadaese. I know what he does just nod yes or shake no. Did he hurt you?" I asked slowly. It took her a few minutes to comprehend what I was saying, but soon enough she understood. With a nod she began crying softly her body trembling. I dont know what came over me. She was so small and fraile, so I just kissed her.


	8. Getting Acquainted… Somewhat

**_Chapter 8 Getting Acquainted… Somewhat_**

**Amu's POV**

* * *

It was a kiss I had never experienced before. It was sweet and light as if I had been dreaming it. Unlike Tadaese's which were hard and forceful. Tadaese… Reluctantly I pulled back. "I can't" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. Ikuto looked at me with a furious look in his eyes. "Oh so you can kiss someone who hits you, but not someone who cares!" he stated angrily. "It's not like that" I try to tell him as I reach over the island to grab his hand. "No!" he yells slamming his cup down. Scared of being hit I ran across the room and pulled myself into a ball. After some footsteps in my direction I hear him call my name. "Amu, Amu" he whispers lightly as he touches my shoulder gently. I flinch which causes him to remove his hand as I look up at him. I see sorrow in his eyes. "I'm not perfect. I do get angry at times, but I know better than to lay a hand on any female." He said reassuringly helping me stand. "I'm not him." he added as my phone rang.

"Speak of the devil…" I mumbled. "It could always be your parents asking where you are." Ikuto added hopefully." "As long as Ami's home they don't really care." I said sadly shrugging only to hear my phone get louder. Walking over to my phone I look at the caller ID then look at Ikuto to show its Tadaese as I press answer. Speaker, Ikuto mouths to me.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hell…" Amu began. "What are you doing?" Tadaese asked ignoring the question. Amu looks to me for help. Being good at charades I feign eating making her giggle. "Excuse me?" Tadaese asks angrily hearing the giggle. "I'm eating?" she asked faking the obvious. "We have to go back and see Utah today." He stated. "Alright." I answered flatly. "Look hot, be ready in 3 hours and don't bring your sister." Tadaese said quickly before he hung up on Amu. "Come on, I'll drive you." I said as she ran upstairs to change.

**Amu's POV**

It was a 15 minute drive from his house to mine. Ad I climbed out the car I saw tahat Ikuto wasn't following. "Come on" I said. " It's early on a Sunday morning my rents are at church and I don't bite." I said winking at him as I walked up my front steps to unlock the door.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu's house was filled with pinks, yellows and oranges. You couldn't even tell her dad lived with them. It hurt my eyes just to look at it so I didn't take in much before she pulled me up the stairs. Upstairs there were 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. She pulled me into the door on the far right and told me to sit on the bed while she went into her walk in closet to get dressed. Her room was much more rocker chic? It was black red and a little bit of pink it was cute with a fuzzy red carpet a black and red plaid bed sheet, black curtains and dark pink walls. I wasn't expecting a room like this from her. Meanwhile my room was all blue, walls, curtains, dresser and bed. I kept I simple.

"Soo…." I sad spreading out on Amu's queen sized bed that smelled of her vanilla and plum scent. I have a very good nose just saying. "Want to play 20 questions? You get 3 passes." I ask. "Sure "she calls out from the closet. "First kiss?" I ask "Straight to the juicy questions right." She answers back laughing. "Answer." I reply. "Tadaese." "Your first kiss?" she asked. "This girl Lin-Sue 8th grade" "So, you've only kissed like one boy?" I asked for my second question. "Ya, well we've been buds for a while." She said back slowly. Some bud I snorted. "Virgin? "she asked quickly. "Who's dirty now?" I reply back laughing before answering "Nope lost in at 17." "You?" I asked interested. "Skip!" She called out. Laughing I moved on to question number 4. The whole game played out with us asking the same question to each other. My favorite food was salmon, hers was cake. My favorite color is blue her's is red. I am a violinist and she's a music producer etc.

**Amu's POV**

I never took this long to get ready before. And it wasn't because I was scared of Tadaese's… It was because I wanted Ikuto to like it. I had a thigh high black skin thigh skirt on with a pink lacy camisole that showed a lot of cleavage and small black blazer that would barley close over my boobs. I added some white flats a little lip-gloss and eyeliner and pulled my hair to the side and I was done.

I came out slowly and saw Ikuto with his hand over his eyes breathing deeply. It seems he feel asleep. I walk over to his side and check him out. He's wearing black skinny jeans, black converse and a black button down shirt. His hair is mused but in a sexy way. After five minutes of staring at him he opened his eyes and his mouth.

**Iktuo's POV**

You know those girls, that are more of guys but then when you see them dress up they look like an actually girl and your like damn? Well wow that was me now. This girl had perfect curves, nice big thighs and a great face and chest to match. Sorry I'm a boob man. "What bra size are you." I whisper not noticing the words escaping my mouth as a memorize her like a picture with my eyes. "C" she whispers back as I stand up, way in her personal space zone. "So are you gonna tell me about you and Tadaese now?" she asks our face and body's no more than 5 inches from each other. At that moment a car honks 5 times annoyingly. "Looks like that's a story for a different day " I say as I jumped of her balcony.

**Amu's POV**

Running downstairs I hugged Tadaese distracting him from the car behind him. "Much better" he said licking his lips at my apparel as he kisses my neck and stokes my thigh. I turned my head to see Ikuto pulling out fast.

* * *

_**Ikuto**: Let me find out he touches you like that. *huffs*_

_**Me**: He, won't I haven't even had my first kiss yet…. * looks down at the floor shyly*_

_**Tadaese**: I can touch her all I want! *touches my cheek, then waist then leg, then looks at Ikuto smugly*_

_**Me:** Hey don't I get a say in… *Ikuto kisses me*_

_**Tadaese**: .No_

_To be continued….._


	9. Guest

**_Chapter 9 Guest_**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

The taxi ride is long and do I dare say sticky. Tadaese was all over me. His hand feeling around every part of my body. Halfway to the Easter building he takes my hand and puts in on his crotch. I feel something warm and hard knowing what it is I swallow deeply. "You should know what you do to me." He breaths out heavily as he begins sucking on my neck. A moan slips out making me mentally hit myself. Tadaese hears it and moves his hands to in between my legs and he whispers in my ear " Well, have more fun later" adjusting himself before climbing out of the car. Taking a deep breath I wish I hadn't come to work today.

We do the same as usual listen to her sing, talk details about her concert in about 2 weeks and that about it. The whole time Tadaese is shaking and covering his crotch area with his clipboard. I mean I don't go that way but Utah was gorgeous with long blond straight hair past her waist with purple eyes a tall figure in a plain white summer dress. After we are done talking business she goes into the dressing room to change. Her image for her work was innocent, but she had stated she wasn't. Once she left I turned to Tadaese removed to clipboard and threw it on the floor

"Would you stop it! If you can't control you hormones around a client how do you expect us to keep going I mean I know she's pretty, but go on a date before you like bang her. " whispered furiously not wanting him to ruin our chances with Utah. " You think this?" He said pointing at his growing member "Is for her?" he added as I stood up to leave.

**Tadaese POV**

She was so hot when she was angry. I pulled her back on the couch when she went to stand and straddled over her and started kissing her. Her lips tasted so soft and I pressed harder until I tasted blood and she let my tongue enter. She reached her arms around my neck instead of pushing me away. Good for once she was cooperating. I moved my hand under her shirt caressing her breast making her moan into my mouth which only made me grind against her body. "I can't wait anymore." I muttered frustrated unbuttoning my pants over Amu's don't and please now's not the time I'm not ready. I wasn't gonna wait anymore. She doesn't know how long I've wanted this. Too bad halfway through getting my pants off Ikuto walks in. Ha! It's too bad I hadn't done things quicker. I would have loved to watch his face when I fucked the shit out of Amu.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was coming in to pick up my key from my sister when I saw what was going on on the recording studios couch. That nasty ass jerk Tadaese with his stupid ass erection trying to get with Amu on a couch. How classy I mean damn the girl was hot, but if I could hold in my shiz can't he. "You ok Amu?" I ask ignoring the smirk look Kiddy King was giving me. Yes, I'm fine" she said fast close to tears as she sat up on the couch. Not watching as Tadaese put his pants back on. At that moment my sister runs out.

**Utah POV**

"Ikuto" I said running up to my so called brother and kissing him on the lips. " Stop" Utah he says emotionless as he pushes my shoulder down. " Come-on were not real family." I say excitedly trying to get another kiss in which earns me a light shove in the face. "Key now." He says holding out his hand glancing to Amu who looks at the scene confused. "Isn't my Ikuto? The cutest?" I ask hugging him to me. Your Ikuto?" Amu asks before saying "um ya" I know, he's soooo yummy." I add noticing that Ikuto is not looking at me anymore, but at Amu. Why was he looking at her? She was obviously with Tadaese I mean he, that boy was staring at her as if he had x-ray vision. "Amu, want to go partyyyyy tonight?" I ask her shoving the key in Ikuto's hand. "Yes please." Amu says standing up so fast she makes Tadaese jump. "Then lets go!" I say as I grab her hand and shoing the complaining Tadaese out.

**Ikuto's' POV**

I don't even know what just happened. I think to myself as I sit on the couch and pull out my egg. Laying down I notice that the key is glowing, but the farther away their footsteps get, the duller it glows….


	10. Girls Night Out

**Amu POV**

We went to a bar and after 5 drinks and she was hammered and I was slightly drunk, but not quite. "You and Tadaese ohhh hottts" She said wiggling her eyebrows spilling her 8th drink…. Yet again. "Not at all." "But he kiss good?" she asks drowning yet another drink. "It's um something alright." I ask thinking that his were hot and forceful but not as passionate as Ikuto's seemed. I touched my lips. "Tell me about Tadaese and Ikuto." I said taking advantage of her drunken state. "_She was Amanda. A pretty blonde who was really plain. We were young and it was us four from 5 to 15. They both liked her. Then you came along at 10. She didn't like to get dirty and she was snotty, but you liked sports and didn't care. You were not competition with her because everyone saw you as another guy, but you had more male friends then she. So she set out to have Tadaese and Ikuto wrapped around her finger. She had them whipped and in love with her in no time. She didn't know they'd make her choose and she couldn't. So they each tried to keep her and failed. She ran way with my first boyfriend_. "Utah said hiccupping. Wow, so it was my fault, and now her boys are mine? No let me not thinks like that I think shaking my head. Utah scoots closer in her tuxedo shorts thigh high boots and red satin tube top. "So who was your first?" she asks face in mine? "What?" I ask looking at the time. Tomorrow I was off and this girl is so drunk I'll need to drive her home. "Who did you sleep with first?" she repeated popping the p in sleep. "Um no one." I say laughing. She drops her drink seeming totally undrunk for a moment. " Forealls!?" she giggles. "Ya" I reply having fun for once at girls night. " I got chuu gurrl" she says in a Ru Paul imitation. By then I'm laughing so hard I can't see that she has taken out her phone and called someone until I hear him answer on speaker.

"Utah? What do you want?" he asks. Oh my god it's Ikuto. "I needa a favor" she sings putting her hand over my mouth and warning me to keep quite. "What?" he asks worried. "Amu's a virgin." She whispers into the phone. I hear choking on the other line. Oh god this girl was strong. "Amu? How do you know… but she's so pretty um wow" he says. "I know right I would do her myself." Utah says licking her lips. I laugh through her hand. "Was that her?" Ikuto asks. "Shh" Utah says in the phone. "I just called to say pop that cherry boy!" She shouts and hung up. 5 minutes before she falls asleep.


	11. Workout

I wake up with no hangover thanks god. I didn't want to stay in bed the day I was off I look at my clock. 8 oclock nobody in my house was up yet. Getting out of bed I put my hair back in a ponytail. Put on some hot pink shorts, a white v neck t and some pink Jordan's and run out the door. Ready for a little jog around the park.

At the park I go to my spot at the duck pond. Put in my earbuds and begin to stretch. Reach to the sky, the left, now the right, and down. I was humming to my favorite song while I reached down he touch my toes only to see a figure from between my legs. Causing me to fall into the duck pond… well almost.

**Ikuto POV**

"Do I always need to save you princess?" I say savoring the way her bare skin feels against mine. " I don't anyway need saving." She replied back starkly as she removed dirt from her shorts. After I pulled my eyes from her rear end I decided to annoy her so more. " So are you really a virgin?" I ask as she checks me out in my gray sweatpants, white form fitting tee, and converse sneakers. " Like what you see I ask stepping up to her. "Yes" she says under her breath and shakes her head before asking. " What?" "Are you still a virgin?" I repeat again slowly twirling her hair. She nods and runs off.

I follow her short ways behind and enjoy the view of her backside while she runs. After five minutes I go to her ear and whisper " I can change that." This stops her in her tracks as a shade of pink close to her hair fills up her cheeks. " Think about it me, you , two totally hot people alone, in a bed, together, all sweaty." I say wrapping my arms around her waist teasingly. She's biting her lip and won't make eye contact. "Why didn't you have sex with Kiddy King yet? I know he sure as hell wants to." I ask curious. " I wasn't always much of a girl. And now hes always angry so theirs not time for sex thank god. Until yesterday that is." She said looking into my eyes. " You saved me." She added smiling that adorable smiles of her's. " I seem to be doing that a lot" I counter leaning down to touch her lips with mine.

Me: Awww why can't we always have an ending like this.

Ikuto: *grabs Kayla's hand* This is out story lets right it together.

Tadaese: Back the truck up. ARE YOU DONE WRITING!?

Me: I don't know should I…. or sequel?


End file.
